


Night Before

by sef_renaldi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi, Established Relationship, Fluff, King Levi, M/M, Married Couple, Mpreg, Omega Eren, Pillow Talk, Pregnancy Cravings, Sleepy Eren, Tooth Rotting Fluff, doting levi, eren adores levi, get your toothbrushes ready!, levi's hopelessly in love with eren, queen/princess/king's consort eren, sweetnes overload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 18:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11446512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sef_renaldi/pseuds/sef_renaldi
Summary: Alpha King Levi once again comes back from his work late, extremely late.Feeling like he let his beloved omega down a lot recently, he sets about to make it up to him.





	Night Before

An exhausted sigh leaves the alpha's chest for what feels like the thousand time that day. There's a crick in his neck that has been bothering him since before lunchtime, probably due to the countless hours of slouching over paperworks that just doesn't seem to lessen no matter how long he spends in his office going over them. He rotates his neck in a vain attempt to loosen the knot that is already borderline annoying, heck it already is annoying, but it was useless, annoying shits still there. 

"Evening Sir. Long day?" The guard on duty, a beta who has been his loyal retainer, asks him as a greeting wearing a sympathetic smile on his face. 

Another sigh leaves his lips before he answers. 

"Long day, week, month, year. It's never ending Mike and you know it."

"Well someone's gotta do it Sir. At least the perks of it are worth it." The last comment softens his icy-steel gray eyes. 

"That it is, Mike. That it is. How is he by the way? "He pauses beside the faithful guard, hand on the knob of the heavy old oak regal doors. 

"Ate dinner at the atrium, fairly well this time thank goodness. Restless afterwards for like 15 minutes before his energy quickly ran out, that's when he had tea at your private gardens. That gave him some more energy but before he could demand another impromptu exploration, your sister managed to coax him to your bedrooms where he is now. Tucked out as far as we know. Oh that was after giving his aid he'll, he didn't wanna leave the bath, kept dropping fragrant bombs on it, as per Armin's rant when they finally got him to sleep."

"Wow, that bad huh..." He says with a chuckle, glad to have heard his husband was eating better, he couldn't quite keep most of his meals down lately which put him off eating a little bit, greatly concerning considering his current condition. 

Thinking about it instantly wipes the softness off his facade to be replaced by a cold trembling dissapointment towards himself. He really should be spending a lot more time with his beloved, and he desperately wanted to, but he knows and his husband knows, his time is not just theirs to spend. 

'I know, from the moment I realized that you're my Alpha, my mate, that you will never be just mine. Yes, you are my husband, the love of my life, but you are also a father to thousands, a guardian to millions, and a leader to the world. And though that means that I'd have to share, I don't mind. In fact, I'm gravely proud. Blessed and proud that I have the strongest, bravest, wisest, and just THE. BEST. Alpha in the world!'

Mike's voice interrupt his reveree. 

"We don't mind Sir. It's actually quite endearing. You should see the staff. He asks for tea and they're about ready to wheel in a barrel. He wants a walk around the gardens and there's a parade as his entourage. He tires, there's instantly a lounging chair, fresh towel and a cold glass of water prepared for him, if it we're possible I think they'd even follow him carrying a bed for him to rest on. Ever since he arrived he has been your light and this cold palaces' heart. We'd all do anything for both of you, but now, I'm sorry sir but he may even earned the one up over you. Call it adorable overload."

A small chuckle worms it's way out from him again, warmed by the staffs thoughtfulness and care for his beloved. 

"Should I be concerned of a mutiny here Mike?" He asks the beta with a smirk. 

"If the quees says so, then better get prepared Sir." 

"Better make the queen happy then eh."

"Mhmm." Mike answers with a solemn nod, going along their usual playful routine banter. 

"Well, better I get started with it then, thank you Mike. Goodnight!"

"Goodnight to you as well, You're Majesty." 

"Mike." Levi says with slight exasperation. 

"Sorry, can't help it. Goodnight, Levi."

"Yeah yeah you overgrown mutt." Levi grumbles before finally pushing the heavy oak doors of the royal chambers. Immediately, the sweet comforting scent of his Omega, vanilla, orange blossoms and Earl grey tea permeate his senses and removes every bit of tension in his body. He breathes in deeply, deeply, and deeper still for a few times until all he can smell is his cherished Omega combined with his very own misty winter breeze and spiced tea and pines. "Home." He exhales in a long relieving breath. 

He begins to take off his constricting suit while walking through the seating area and the archways leading to the main bedroom. Now on the bedroom's entrance, his gaze falls upon the lump on the huge king sized bed covered by thick warm blankets. He's drawn towards it like gravity itself is holding the world together as a whole. 

He neatly places his folded coat and tie on the long Ottoman styled sofa at the end of the bed before going to the side occupied by the lump and kneeling to the floor to get a better look at the precious treasure that is underneath the blankets. 

A reverent and adoring smile grazes his thin lips upon looking at his beloved. The moonlight from the large windows bathe the bed, giving the sleeping jewel an ethereal and iridescent glow. His Omegas pink cheeks and plump red lips draws the Alpha's hands to brush the soft brown hair off his forehead, his thumb draws a crescent to land underneath the long dark lashes of his Omega's eyes, now closed but when they're open, Levi could swear it's like twin Earths are trapped in his beloved's eyes, a never ending swirl of living green and serene blues. 

"Eren." The name excapes his lips in tender whisper, unbridled adoration dripping in the tone. 

His other hand lands on the quite noticeable bump on his mate's tummy and caresses it in soft circular motions. At 27 weeks, Eren is absolutely glowing. Pregnancy becomes him, and although they we're quite nervous despite their overflowing happiness when they first found out they were expecting their first child, they we're easily reassured with the endless support of the palace residents. Not to mention the instant excitement of the entire countries' populace. 

Once the news came out, they we're instantly flooded with gifts, well wishes, baby name suggestions, interviews and tv show appearance requests, it was maddening! And Levi's inner alpha both swelled with immense pride for his mate and extreme possessiveness. While he appreciated the thoughtfulness being showered upon his omega, he didn't quite care for the baby name suggestions and interview requests. His mate and him are the only ones that have those rights. Their baby is theirs and theirs alone. 

A series of garbled unidentifiable words pulls him again from his musings. His gaze instantly turns to his husband's face. 

Eren's brows knit together while his eyes scrunch up a bit and his plump pink lips wriggle and pout like he just tasted something sour. It's really quite adorable and the sight alone brings an amused and endeared smile to Levi's face. His omega is still murmuring gibberish, he's obviously dreaming. But if Levi thought that that was adorable beyond compare, Eren proves him wrong because the next second, his omega pulls his hand that was brushing his cheek and brings it to his neck, rubbing it against his mating mark. 

Levi down rights blushes and his alpha howls in possessive pride. He croons encouringingly to his omega, and his mate answers in a high pitched whine, turning to his side, facing Levi and pulling the alpha's hand that was on his neck towards his chest, hugging it dearly close to his heart. 

Incredibly warmed by the display, Levi leans in and nuzzles his nose below his mate's exposed ear, all the while crooning and still caressing Eren's baby bump. 

"I love you." He whispers, placing a tender kiss to his mate's ear. 

"I love you." A kiss on his mating mark on his omega's neck. 

"I love you." A kiss on his shoulder. 

"I love you." A kiss on his elbow. 

"I love you." A kiss on the dip of his waist. 

"I love you." A kiss on his hip. 

"I love you." A kiss on the baby bump. 

"I love you." A kiss on their intertwined hands resting on Eren's chest. 

"My Eren. My everything." A chaste loving kiss on his omegas lips. 

Eren garbles some more against their kiss, his brows knit once again and the scene draws a chuckle from the alpha. 

"Gon'na take a quick shower love, I'll join you in a bit." Levi speaks lowly against Eren's lips answered by a watery version of his name. 

Carefully, Levi takes his hand from his husband's hold, not without difficulty cause Even really is the biggest cuddled out there. Once free, he heads of to the end suite bathroom, he finishes undressing and neatly places his clothes in the laundry cabinet and finally goes to the huge shower. In it he finds himself thinking about a plan on how to redeem himself to his omega tomorrow. 

Something small and sweet and personal, all the thing his beloved husband loves. He remembers one thing his precious incessantly bugged him about before they got pregnant. The thought got pushed away for more important things afterwards, like Eren's constant weird cravings - chocolate mouse and mayoniase, fried plantains dipped in Ginger soy paste, scrambled eggs smothered in peanut butter and maple syrup, and many more so combinations - Levi has never been more nauseous and wierded out in his life. 

He made a mental note to call their kennel keeper before he joins Eren on their bed. He finishes his quick and thorough shower, dries himself quickly and goes to their walk-in closet. Going to his side of the room, he opts for a light silk pinstripe blue pajama pants and a thin plain white T-shirt. 

He goes to his connecting office at the opposite side of the main bedroom to place the call. It's answered on the fourth ring by an obviously inebriated voice, the alpha is slightly surprised that the person on the other line can still speak. 

"Wha're yo still doing uuup kiddoo... "

"Hannes old man, please tell me there is someone there with you cause I don't think you're going to be able to remember what I'm going to tell you and it's pretty goddamn important." He says tiredly and without much choice, another sigh scapes his chest. 

"Whaazz I ain' 'nough for ya baybeh?"

"Haaah, I swear Hannes... " there was rustling on the other side of the conversation and then the phone was grabbed by another person who speaks in a much clearer manner. 

"Hah, haa, your Majesty I'm so sorry Hannes is ugh, yeah he is... You called Sir? "

"This is? "

"Kirstein Sir, stable master!"

"Yeah I know who are Kirstein, tell me do know if there are pups currently in the kennels? "

"Ugh yes Sir, I believe there are. Hannes was grooming them earlier and needed help so we pitched in."

"That's good, what kinds? "

"There are shepherds and retrievers Sir, a gold Lab is currently pregnant and is due this week I believe so."

"Which breed do you think is more manageable, easier to train."

"Umm, I'm sorry if I'm speaking a bit out of line Sir but is the pup for His Highness Eren? "

"No you're not it's fine Kirstein, and yes it's for Eren."

"Oh, then I'd say the retriever Sir, Hannes was actually talking about it earlier. Said something about training training them for his highness for the past two weeks. They're actually quite friendly, really active and playful but loyal cute as all hell. Ahh, sorry for the language my King! "

"That would be great, please remind the drunken old man to bring the pups at my private gardens tomorrow before noon, Eren will chose one himself. And that's fine Kirstein, no harm done. That would be all, enjoy the rest of your night."

"Thank you Sir, you as well Sire."

He already felt quite accomplished putting down the phone. And an exited spark bubbles in his chest for tomorrow, thinking about the giddy happiness in his omega's face and gifting his beloved something he really wants. His inner alpha preens in pride at the thought of providing for his omega. 

With a light bounce on his step, he turns to go their main bedroom to join his husband for his much needed rest. He lifts the thick blanket and eagerly dives under the sheets. 

He turns on his right and circles his left arm around his omega's midsection, just above his baby bump. His right arm stretched out so when he gently pulls Eren against his chest, the omega's head is pillowed on his arm, right hand drawn up and lands on Eren's left shoulder, while his left arm moves below his mate's belly to hold him on his hip, resulting in Eren held flushed against his chest in a secure tight hold and intertwined legs. 

A relieved bone deep sigh escapes his lips once more, but this time, it's a welcomed one. 

"Finally." He whispers against Eren's nape, nuzzling the soft hair and breathing in the sweet flowery scent of his omega. His entire body looses all it's built up tension and he finds himself timing his breathing with his pregnant spouse. Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out. 

It's so peaceful like this, and every night he finds himself wishing he could freeze this moment and stay in this precious warmth, and he brushes more soft kisses on Eren's nape. 

"Mmmm, ...evi, ickles..." Liquid words are grumbled from his husband's mouth. He smiles against Eren's back, totally amused and endeared but he relents, otherwise he would rouse his pregnant mate and deprive him of the rest he knows the omega needed. 

"Hmm, sorry love. Couldn't help it. Sleep please, I'll be right here, I got you." Avoiding the sensitive nape Levi kisses Eren' shoulder and holds him just a bit tighter, pulls him just a bit further to his chest if that was even possible. 

"Nghhrrmm, you just got ihhhiinnn?" Eren manages to say with a yawn, his hands move to hold each one of Levi's and intertwines his fingers in them and pushing his back more towards his alpha's chest, earning him another kiss between his shoulders.

"Mmm, not exactly, I was just in the shower, got out a few minutes ago, you need your sleep baby. Both of you."

"Mmm, I've been napping all daaayyy, I just got you back now since breakfast. I missed you."

Ow that stung a bit. His alpha definitely felt that too and it just crawled under the deepest corner of his subconscious and started whimpering in self dissapointment, he himself almost whined but managed to stifle it in time. 

"I'm sorry love, I missed you too, dearly, I know I should be spending more time with you both, especially now, you're so near you're due date. I really, really am sorry. Let me make it up to you? Please babe?" 

Eren starts to squirm and try to turn around in Levi's hold, but the alpha hasn't gotten his fill yet so he just goes back to muzzling his husband's neck, dipping low to firmly press his nose to his omega's bonding mark and rubs Eren's knuckles currently in his hold. 

Eren realizes the possessive hold as his alpha's desperate craving for him as it's meant to be, so he stills and let's his mate nuzzle and hold him to his fill. But he will not allow any self I depreciating thought to linger in his alpha's mind. He needs to wipe them all put and reassure his alpha that he is doing a great job. 

"Levi don't apologize, not ever. You are so good to me alpha, so perfect for me. You're doing everything you need to do for the whole country and for our family, and I'm so, so proud of you. My strong, brave, thoughtful, kind and gentle alpha. I love you so much Levi. So, so, so much. Please don't worry about me and spending enough time with me. You're doing excellent. I couldn't have dreamed of a better mate than you. I love you. "

A vibrant croon grows deep in Levi's chest and his alpha beams in joy hearing those words from his omega. But still, he can't help feeling that he has to do more, and give Eren more than he is doing now. With a sift voice just a bove a whispers, he answers his mate. 

"Mmm, I'll always worry about you Eren, you and our child. I'll make it up to you no matter what princess, I promise. I love you too my perfect beautiful omega, you're so precious to me love, so perfect my Eren, I love you." He punctuates each sentence with a kiss to Eren's nape, shoulder, scent gland and hair. Pulling their joined hands to rest atop his omega's baby bump. All the while releasing a warm, husky croon that's answered by Eren's high pitch whine. A happy content sound from being in his alpha's safe, warm hold. 

"Mmmm, okay, I'll relent then. But nothing too extravagant okay. I'd be happy with some homemade salted caramel chocolate brownies... "

"Hmm, I think I can do that." At least that's normal, was Levi's inner thought. 

"With fresh tuna sashimi and gravy." Normal my ass. God will these weird ass cravings ever end!? 

"Of course precious, anything my princess wants. And more. Much more." I can definitely do more than those Brownies and sashimi. He's getting excited of the day ahead, he can't wait to give his beloved omega his surprise. "Sleep love, you'll have a great day tomorrow, I promise."

"M'kay, g'night Levi. Love you." Eren whispers softly, yawning cutely afterwards. 

"Goodnight my sweet. Love you too." Levi murmurs huskily back, and with it settles down to sleep, face pressed on Eren's back and curled around his omega in possessive and protective hold. 

-after about two minutes-

"Levi... " Eren whispers so lowly, Levi couldn't have heard it if it weren't for the quite stillness of the night. 

"Eren? " the alpha answers in confused curiosity. 

"You don't think my cravings are weird?"

The mighty alpha stills in an instant. He knows to chose his words very carefully. This could have serious repercussions. Bracing himself like he does before having to deal with any issue of international value, he answers his treasured mate with every ounce of courage in his body. 

"No love, I don't. They're fine and you're perfect pretty."

It's answered by a small giddy giggle and his alpha once more preens in pride. Yup, he did good in his answer. He's a good alpha after all. 

"Okay! I always thought you thought it weird. I'll make sure to share it with you tomorrow then. Goodnight!"

Holy shit! What the he'll has he gotten himself into! 

"The things I do for fucking love." Came a low almost inaudible grumble came from the alpha king. Did he say he looked forward to tomorrow?


End file.
